Rotary internal combustion engines are known in the prior art. Most of the presently available rotary engines are difficult to construct and are replete with various unsatisfactory operating features. Some of the known rotary internal combustion engines employ alternate rotors for providing power to a drive train, are noisy and inefficient in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient rotary internal combustion engine that relies on counter-rotating rotors to provide the power to a drive shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary internal combustion engine that is quiet and efficient in operation, has very little reciprocating motion and is relatively free from maintenance problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine wherein all rotating parts are maintained at a constant distance from their center of rotation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine having a limited number of reciprocating moving parts and to provide only limited movement and light weight construction for the reciprocating moving parts.